The darkness in my heart
by hatsujaya01
Summary: The relationship of Yuma and Kotori completely changed after the last confrontation in the Astral world. But that is about to change. Nothing will be as before. Chapter 01: Prologue


**Hiiiii**

**This is my 1st fic zexal, the first public rather xD well, I have many ideas for future stories in my head, but do not know how to write them LOL!**

**I Decided to write a fic skyshipping. why? Because I just love! They look so cute together *w***  
**although this story will be very dark ... better read it.**

**I would like to clarify something: I speak Spanish, but as there are more fics in English, I decided to write one. (I hope you can understand the story.)**

**Discleamer: I do not own Yugioh zexal my bla bla bla ... (as if you did not know T-T)**

* * *

**The darkness in my heart **

Chapter 01: Prologue

He ran as fast as I could. Not that he wanted to arrive early to class, Never! However, he had his reasons for coming.

- Damnit, Damnit… She 'll kill me! -

It had been six months since its first and last encounter with Astral , at the time, he thought he never would again. However, a new threat came , and he and his friends went to his aid.

That confrontation lasted a couple of weeks.

For him, it was amazing the fact that a few weeks ago was fighting for the survival of both worlds , both barian as the astral ; and now, he had returned to his life as a student.

It was very strange.

He kept running, although with less intensity than before (it was because he was lost in thought ) until I get to school .

-Finally! - It did not take long to realize that he had arrived.

He looked everywhere; he could not see many learners. It was natural, it was too early for most guys.

He continued his road to the classrooms.

The few people who were there looked at him surprised, What was his hurry to get to the salon, whether classes begin within 2 hours?

Only he knew the answer

Well, only he and she knew

It did not take long to get to the correct class; as he supposed, was already open, which meant one thing.

She was already there.

He hesitated whether he should go without thinking it a good excuse for the delay, but decided to leave it to chance

Without another thought, he entered the class

- Hey - He waved to the person who was there.

As she was supposed

-You're late! - She protested

-Sorry, sorry, I came as fast as I could - apparently "leave it to chance" was not a good idea

- Really? or just could not detach the sheets a little before - her smile on his face said it all: wanted revenge

- What are you saying? I came early for you - he said feigning anger

- Well, I remember that "I came early for you" –

He knew not how to refute.

Had forgotten, he was the one who convinced her to come

He had lost .

Sighed in resignation, declaring defeat.

She smile slightly, as if enjoying his victory.

- Well you stop wasting time and start with the homework - she protested

- - Ahh so fast, we have enough time, rest a little while- He drew in his desk willing to have a little nap.

- Yuuma! - His cry brought him back to reality

- Ok, ok! … Ah sometimes you 're a little upset, Kotori - grabbed his notebook and began to read.

- What are you saying? If you're the one who did absolutely nothing of the duties during holiday weeks - she protested

- That was because we were in the Astral world, do not you remember? - again He said the first thing that came to mind, but this time if it was true.

- What? - Again, bad idea "to leave everything to luck"

- I remember we both went to the Astral world ... - continued - ... however, I had time to catch up before the start of the new semester-

- Tsk, damnit- was the second time that day she earned in one of their discussions.

It was a little frustrating

Seeing that the poor boy could find no way of reproach, he smiled to himself. The make him angry was fun.

A few minutes passed; still thinking about anything that could refute him, but it was in vain, he had nothing on his mind.

- Hmph goddamn - tried to concentrate on his book, but just could not.

- Hehe – smiled. An idea came to his mind

- Aaah, I already got bored - closed his book

- What? - she asked totally surprised

He was throwing in the towel?

she would not let that happen

- I'm tired and unable to concentrate right? - She looked at him incredulously, but said nothing.

After all, what he said made sense

- Well, I do not believe you! what you want to laze again - she pulled his ear

- Ey! Kotori that hurts! - Turned to where she was, staring directly into her eyes.

- That's wh- could not finish what he meant

In one swift motion, he caught her lips with his in a short kiss.

While it only lasted a few seconds, for them was an eternal moment, time had stopped.

They separated a few centimeters; very slowly, as if they did not wish the moment to end

For a few seconds nobody said anything, could only hear the other's breathing and the beating of their hearts.

- Seriously, you're very upset - he was the first to break the silence.

That said with fake anger, even had a smile on his face.

- Well, if you're going to do that every time I bother you, I'll do it more often - she also had a genuine smile on his face

- I'll remember -

That said, both caught her lips in another kiss, with the difference that this was more passionate than the last.

He broke with his tongue, searching and exploring all that was around him. She was not far behind and struggling with her tongue.

It was like a battle to determine who would have the domain.

They stayed that way for a few minutes until, by the lack of air they separated.

The two were completely red and their heavy breathing.

- I'd better finish this once - he mentioned, she was delighted.

She leaned on his shoulder, while he put all his attention on the class book.

While solving homework, a fleeting thought passing through his mind.

If in the past, someone told her that her future relationship with her would be like this, certainly would not believe him. .

The thinking that led back to pay attention to her childhood friend: she had fallen asleep on his shoulder.

He smiled to himself, she looked too tender while he slept.

Without realizing it, he was gently stroking her face.

She showed no signs of waking up early; indeed, it seemed that she looked very comfortable resting on his shoulder.

Before proceeding with his task, he gave her a soft kiss on the cheek, which felt, because his face became quieter than before.

Without another word, he sighed and another question invaded his mind

In what time, their relationship took a drastic turn?

He knew the answer, what is more, he still remembered everything.

Yes, it was six months ago.

_**To be continued..**_

* * *

**What do you think? **

**First of all, I want to say that chapter divided into two parts. In the second part, becoming darker and serious plot. Do not forget to leave a Review !**

**Here 'a preview (spoiler xD)**

_- What are you saying? - She could not believe what she had heard_

_- Do not understand why you are surprised, it's true -_

_No, it must be a joke. She closed her eyes as a tear escapes them._

_But, He seemed not to mind her attitude_

_- Well, I'll say it again. I do not I love you_

_"...Definitely everything would change forever..."_

**See you in the next chapter, hopefully it will be soon**

**Byeee! **


End file.
